edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to get free jawbreakers out of Kevin's garage. Plot The Eds create a toll moat scam for people who want to get to the lane. Kevin, who just wants to give The Eds jawbreakers, doesn't want to anymore after Eddy keeps on pressuring him to pay to cross the toll. But, after The Eds see Jonny and Plank with jawbreakers, they are sure that Kevin is giving them out, so they go off to find him. Kevin's box of jawbreakers is empty by the time The Eds get to him. Edd comes up with a plan to dress like Kevin and be his friends to get jawbreakers. Kevin is not impressed with their cheerleader style parade and dancing outside his bedroom window. After that doesn't work, The Eds offer to clean out his chimney for him using Ed. Ed's sneezing brings that whole side of the house down, which leaves The Eds running for their lives. Eddy throws in the towel and concludes that the only way they will get the jawbreakers is to steal them from Kevin's garage. They tunnel into the garage to help themselves, but instead they end up in Kevin's bathtub and get sucked down the drain. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "I wish I had 4 stomachs." ---- *'Ed': into empty jawbreaker box "Hey, free box!" ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, guys. The mother load awaits!" Edd: "Hurry Ed!" Ed stuck in box: "Anyone got a breath mint?" and falls ---- *'Ed': at sticky paper goo emerging from his pea shooter "Oh no! My brain came out!" Eddy: "That's too big to be your brain." ---- *'Kevin': "I'll clean you! DORKS!" ---- *'Sarah': "Grrrr… Ed!" Ed: "That sounded like Sarah." Eddy: "Nah, it was a truck backfiring." ---- *'Ed': "If only I had brought my anti-gravity de-spackleizer to repixel the hot-and-cold tumbler on that lock." Edd: all-out confusion "Um, Earth to Ed? ---- *'Eddy': a klaxon, then chants ''"Kevin, Kevin, he's our man!" '''Edd': "We can't do it-" Eddy: "But Kevin sure can!" plays a drum six times, Ed bangs his head on trash can caps, Edd blows a horn. The drum goes away as Ed brings two caps, with Eddy in it The Eds: "Hoorah, Kevin!" Edd realizes they misspelled it as "KINEV", he puts "EV" between "K" and "IN" and it became "KEVIN" holds up a sign that says "DORKS" Trivia *When Ed digs the moat, it is only about as deep as his waist, yet it appears to be at least four feet deep when he dives to the bottom of it. *When Ed scares Jonny, he backs up fairly far from the moat. When Eddy questions Jonny about the jawbreaker, though, Jonny is standing right next to the moat. *When the Eds tunneled into Kevin's bathroom, wouldn't they have made a giant hole that would have drained out the water in the tub? *An error in the animation for this episode caused Eddy to continue to skid to a halt after the background had already stopped panning. *We learn Kevin's dad works at the Jawbreaker factory. *When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest, but when The Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah, his bandage is gone. *When Edd wears the Kevin hat, you can see three extra hairs on the front. *Kevin did not take off his hat when he was bathing. *Ed isn't afraid of wigs in this episode despite mentioning that they scared him in the episode "X Marks the Ed." Gallery File:TollMoat.jpg|The Eds' original scam, the Toll Moat. File:Ed_Box.jpg|Ed in the box. File:Kevins_Garage.jpg|The Fort Knox of Jawbreakers. File:Chalkboard.jpg|The chalkboard of Kevin. File:Edd_Kevin.jpg|Edd and the Kevin dummy. Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|The Eds sucking up to Kevin. File:Bike_Tounge.jpg|He's traveling at a moderate speed of 0 MPH. File:Kinev.jpg|KINEV! File:Kevin_Attack.jpg|"I'll clean you... DORKS!" File:Kevin_Bathtub.jpg|Awkward... Video A Boy and His Ed - Video Boy and His Ed Boy and His Ed null Category:Episodes where scams failed